militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 2nd Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment is a battalion in the 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment, a regiment in the United States Army, first formed in 1812. Lineage Constituted 11 January 1812 in the Regular Army as a company in the 3d Regiment of Artillery Organized in July 1812 at Fort Columbus, New York, as Captain Ichabod B. Crane's Company, 3d Regiment of Artillery Reorganized and redesignated 12 May 1814 as Captain Ichabod B. Crane's Company, Corps of Artillery Redesignated 17 May 1815 as Captain Ichabod B. Crane's Company, Corps of Artillery, Northern Division Redesignated 17 June 1816 as Company D, 2d Battalion, Corps of Artillery, Northern Division Reorganized and redesignated 1 June 1821 as Company B, 1st Regiment of Artillery Reorganized and redesignated 13 February 1901 as the 2d Company, Coast Artillery, Artillery Corps Redesignated 2 February 1907 as the 2d Company, Coast Artillery Corps Reorganized and redesignated 18 July 1916 as the 1st Company, Fort Ruger Hawaii Reorganized and redesignated 31 August 1917 as the 11th Company, Coast Defenses of Oahu Redesignated in February 1921 as the 4th Company, Coast Defenses of Honolulu Redesignated 30 June 1922 as the 2d Company, Coast Artillery Corps Inactivated 1 July 1922 in Hawaii Redesignated 1 July 1924 as Battery B, 1st Coast Artillery Activated 1 June 1926 at Fort Randolph (Panama), Canal Zone Inactivated 31 July 1926 at Fort Randolph, Canal Zone Activated 15 April 1932 at Fort Randolph, Canal Zone Inactivated 30 March 1941 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone Activated 17 April 1942 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone Reorganized and redesignated 1 November 1944 as Battery B, 1st Coast Artillery Battalion Disbanded 1 February 1946 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone Reconstituted 21 June 1950 in the Regular Army as Battery B, 1st Coast Artillery; concurrently redesignated as Battery B, 1st Antiaircraft Battalion Redesignated 17 March 1955 as Battery B, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion Activated 15 April 1955 at Irwin, Pennsylvania Redesignated 26 October 1956 as Battery B, 74th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion Inactivated 1 September 1958 at Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; concurrently consolidated with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 1st Artillery (active) (organized in 1901), and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 1st Artillery, an element of the 4th Infantry Division (organic elements constituted and activated 1 April 1957) 2d Howitzer Battalion, 1st Artillery, inactivated 1 October 1963 at Fort Lewis, Washington, and relieved from assignment to the 4th Infantry Division Redesignated 14 July 1966 as the 2d Battalion, 1st Artillery Activated 25 August 1966 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Redesignated (less former Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 1st Artillery) 1 September 1971 as the 2d Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery, and inactivated at Fort Sill, Oklahoma (former Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 1st Artillery, concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 2d Battalion, 1st Field Artillery – hereafter separate lineage) 2d Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery, activated 13 September 1972 in McCully Barracks, Mainz-Wackerheim,Germany Inactivated 30 June 1983 in Germany Activated 16 June 1987 at Fort Bliss, Texas Inactivated 15 September 1994 at Fort Bliss, Texas Activated 4 May 1996 at Fort Lewis, Washington Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 2d Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment Campaign participation credit * signifies that the unit has an Earned Credit for that campaign War of 1812: *Canada Indian Wars: *Seminoles; Texas 1859 Mexican War: *Palo Alto; *Resaca de la Palma; Monterey; *Vera Cruz; *Cerro Gordo; *Contreras; *Churubusco; *Chapultepec; *Tamaulipas 1846; *Vera Cruz 1847; *Mexico 1847 Civil War: Sumter; Bull Run; Mississippi River; Peninsula; Manassas; Antietam; Fredericksburg; Chancellorsville; Gettysburg; Wilderness; Spotsylvania; *Cold Harbor; *Petersburg; Shenandoah; *Appomattox; Florida 1861; Florida 1862; *Florida 1864; *South Carolina 1862; *South Carolina 1863; Virginia 1863; *Virginia 1864; West Virginia 1863; Louisiana 1864 World War II: *American Theater, Streamer without inscription; Tunisia; Sicily; Rome-Arno; Rhineland Southwest Asia: *Defense of Saudi Arabia; *Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; *Cease-Fire War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations *Valorous Unit Award for SAUDI ARABIA AND BAHRAIN* *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered SOUTHWEST ASIA 2002–2003*"Permanent Order 222-30." 15 August 2007. Department of the Army, published at United States Army Center of Military History *Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1996* See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References 001